Segunda oportunidad
by Victorique
Summary: Tan solo era un día cualquiera, con actividades cualquiera y siguiendo la tranquila ruitina del pueblo, al menos hasta que una pareja de conejos la escucharon, estaba sola, necesitada de amor, de una familia que la pudiera amar, que pudiera darle el cuidado que se merecía y que sobre todo jamás la abandonaran.


Hola a todos y todas, espero que se encuentren muy bien, primero que nada les agradezco por entrar a este pequeño _One shot_ que se situa a los sucesos previos a mi fanfic **Tropiezos**.

Por ahora los dejo leer agusto, al final me volveran a ver, les dare un par de avisos~

 **Segunda oportunidad**

Era una mañana bastante común y corriente, como cualquier otra, todos salían tranquilos a trabajar y a cumplir con sus deberes diarios, para nadie era la excepción, pues era día de escuela y hasta los más pequeños de la casa debían ir al kínder. En un poblado como Bunny Burrows que albergaba tantos habitantes no hacía falta el contar los múltiples dolores de cabeza que era para las profesoras y profesores tener tantos alumnos, pero esa era una historia aparte.

Dentro de una de las enormes residencias del pueblo era posible observarse a una pareja de conejos, cada uno de ellos realizando actividades totalmente distintas.

El teléfono principal de la casa sonó, llamando la atención del macho, quien contestaría de inmediato, pues desde que se había levantado a comenzar a trabajar había estado esperando un pedido muy importante.

Un par de palabras fueron intercambiadas entre el dueño de la casa y él mamífero del otro lado de la línea.

— No puedo creer que el pedido de fertilizante que encargue hace una semana haya sido cancelado sin previo aviso. —se quejó él conejo colgando con fuerza el teléfono que tenía en su pata y volteaba a ver a su esposa. — Ahora resulta que tengo que ir por el. ¡Vaya servicio! —la coneja lo volteo a ver acomodándose en el mullido sillón en el que se encontraba tranquilamente sentada descansando.

— Tranquilo cariño, Cotswolds está cerca y solo es un viaje de dos horas, no vale la pena hacer corajes. —comentó la coneja con tranquilidad mientras se inclinaba un poco hacía adelante para tomar una humeante taza de té que se encontraba en una pequeña mesita frente a ella— En otras cosas… ¡Es maravilloso que todos tengan escuela! —agrego llena de felicidad la mamífera después de dar un sorbo a su té y reír suavemente observando como el rostro de su esposo había cambiado.

— Veo que te alegras de tener un poco de tiempo libre para ti cariño. —cualquier rastro del enojo que había sentido él conejo momento atrás se había disipado, tanto así que al ver a su esposa tan tranquila había sonreído, la última vez que la había visto tan despreocupada de la vida habían sido años atrás cuando ambos aun eran novios. Desde que se habían casado y comenzado a tener hijos siempre la veía de un lado a otro cuidando a los pequeños y ocupándose con dedicación a las tareas del hogar, y por más que Stu le quisiera ayudar ella se rehusaba simplemente mandándolo a descansar después de haber trabajado por horas en el huerto.

— Es un poco extraño, esta mañana cuando los vi entrar al kínder me sentí bastante nostálgica, es como si mis bebés se marcharan de mi lado y se volvieran mayores en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —relató la coneja notándose un poco de nostalgia en su tono de voz— Me sentí un poco sola cuando llegue a la casa después de dejarlos, pero ahora que puedo estar tranquila por un pequeño momento es hasta agradable. Ellos estarán bien y cuando vuelvan tendrán a su madre feliz y descansada. —un pequeño suspiro de tranquilidad fue lo último que saldría de su boca antes de que volviera a tomar un pequeño trago de aquel líquido.

— Sí que eres toda una madre ejemplar Bonn. —lentamente el conejo se acercó a su amada y la miro fijamente a los ojos sonriendo con dulzura, amaba enamorarse una y otra vez de la bondad e inmenso cariño que tenía para dar su esposa.

La coneja río suavemente sin despegar la mirada de su esposo.

— Tú no te quedas atrás cariño, siempre trabajas duro por todos nosotros… —mientras que con tranquilidad dejaba la taza de nueva cuenta en la mesa, una de las patas de la coneja sostuvo la de su marido— Hablando de trabajo. ¿Te gustaría que te acompañe por el fertilizante?

Aunque con las primeras palabras que su quería Bonnie había dicho su corazón se enamoró tal vez de billonésima vez de ella, no fue capaz de responderle nada, simplemente termino aceptando la propuesta que la coneja había hecho.

Después gran trago de té un poco agraciado por parte de la coneja, ambos salieron de la casa no sin antes avisar a sus hijos mayores quienes trabajaban en el huerto el hecho de que saldrían por unas horas.

El camino fue tranquilo y sin poder olvidar a la familia ambos conejos charlaban de forma divertida momentos graciosos que habían sucedido en el pasado. Como el hecho de cuando su pequeña Judy en un intento por hacerse la valiente ante sus hermanos más grandes había trepado a un enorme árbol del cual se había tardado cerca de 3 horas en bajar porque le daba miedo y a su vez la pequeña no deseaba que nadie la ayudara.

O también cuando tuvieron su primera camada, donde al ser inexpertos en el cuidado de crías las 24 horas del día les jugo una mala pasada e incluso Stu de tan cansado que se encontraba había terminado sirviendo el café que bebería en un biberón, del cual comenzaría a beber adormilado.

La risa de ambos al recordar esto último se escuchó hasta afuera del vehículo. Eran pequeños momentos en sus vidas que no los cambiarían por nada del mundo, más porque involucraba a su más grande tesoro, sus hijos.

Muchos ya eran mayores, casados y con hijos, pero mientras pudieran disfrutar a los más jóvenes hasta que estos crecieran y continuaran su camino por la vida, la felicidad que los rodearía sería inmensa.

— ¿Cómo nos ves dentro de 15 años? —preguntó la coneja con nostalgia volteando a ver hacía la ventada de su lado del vehículo, pregunta que sorprendió al conejo. — Ya sabes, cuando todos los niños se hayan independizado… —agrego antes de permitirle responder a su marido.

— Seremos unos viejos ocupados que tendremos que cuidar a nuestros miles de nietos. —fue la respuesta del conejo antes de que una pequeña risa saliera de la boca de su amada.

— Hablo en serio Stu, será bastante extraño solo quedar nosotros dos en la casa… —Bonnie volteo a verlo con tranquilidad esperando la respuesta que este le daría.

— Yo también hablo en serio cariño, ya vez, tenemos varios de nuestros hijos mayores viviendo aun en casa y también por las tardes cuidamos de vez en cuando a nuestros nietos. Los jóvenes ahora quieren progresar de forma laboral así que están muy ocupados y terminan casándose después de los 25. — explico con gran verdad él conejo, quitando sin darse cuenta la preocupación que su esposa tenia dentro.

Bonnie al ser tan maternal temía un día despertar sola, olvidada por los hijos que en el pasado crio con tanto amor, cariño y enormes sacrificios, pero después de lo que su esposo había dicho algo la hizo entrar en razón, cada que podían sus hijos que vivían en otros pueblos o ciudades iban a visitarlos y pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos e incluso los que residían en Bunny Burrows sin falta los visitaban 4 veces por semana.

La mente de la coneja también pensaba en que ellos dos no podrían tener más crías, pues en la última camada que había nacido, tuvo un parto demasiado complicado y por poco no salía con vida del hospital.

El motor del auto se apagó, regresando al mundo real a la coneja, quien se había perdido en sus pensamientos en los últimos kilómetros de trayecto.

Ambos bajaron encontrándose con un pequeño y simpático pueblo, animales de distintas especies paseaban con tranquilidad y otros más trabajaban arduamente atendiendo comercios de distinto tipo.

— Cariño. ¿Te parece si te espero aquí mientras vas por el fertilizante? Hay unas cosas que me gustaría comprar. —observando los puestos la coneja cuestiono, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su esposo. En el lugar vendían decoraciones muy hermosas para el hogar que siempre llamaban su atención.

Cortinas, estantes, mesas, sillas, camas, cuadros, lámparas, objetos decorativos… Infinidad de objetos que incitaban a la coneja a comprarlos, pero con toda su fuerza de voluntad simplemente había terminado comprando un par de cortinas para la cocina y sin entender porque su instinto maternal termino ocasionando que la coneja comprara un pequeño peluche de conejo con un listón azul en su oreja.

Podría regalarlo a una de sus pequeñas en su próximo cumpleaños, fue lo que pensó después de haberlo pagado, una pequeña excusa para su mente pues sabía perfectamente que debían regalarles exactamente lo mismo a todas las niñas o habría problemas de pleitos por la edad. Lo mismo aplicaba para los niños.

La estadía no fue larga.

— Veo que compraste un par de cosas. —menciono el conejo una vez que había terminado de subir los costales de fertilizante en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

— Si… —respondió tranquila abriendo la puerta de la camioneta. — Por alguna extraña razón termine comprando un peluche. —conto Bonnie una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados dentro del auto.

— Sabes que si se lo das a una de las niñas se arma una revolución. ¿No? —ambos rieron recordando como los pequeños conejos peleaban hasta porque a uno le tocaba su rebanada de postre más grande que a los demás.

— Lo se cariño, supongo que por el momento lo guardare, podría dárselo a alguno de nuestros futuros nietos. —con tranquilidad la coneja bajo la mirada observando como un pequeño conejito de peluche se encontraba dentro de una bolsa de papel.

— A menos de que te refieras a los _"hijos"_ de Judy y Nick, no sé a qué otros nietos, porque es bastante raro que haya camadas de uno entre conejos… —sin pensarlo y mientras encendía el auto Stu dijo aquello.

Un suspiro se escuchó proveniente de la coneja, provocando que su esposo se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. — Lo se cariño… Supongo que si algún día aquellos dos se animan a casarse y llega a ser posible que tengan una hija o adopten alguna, se los regalare. Aunque… —por un instante mientras el conejo comenzaba a conducir volteo a ver a su amada esperando por lo que diría. — Esos dos ya se están tardando… Tienen… ¿Cuánto? Tres años de novios y aun no recibimos la noticia de que planeen casarse. —pensativa la madre de Judy observo el camino que tenía frente a ella.

— Todo a su tiempo cariño, al menos Judd tiene novio, cuando se unió a la policía lo único que podía pensar era que mi bebé se quedara solterona y amargada como tú hermana Silv. —ambos rieron, más la coneja no pudo evitar golpear suavemente en el hombro a su esposo por haberse burlado de aquella forma de su hermana.

— ¡Que malo eres Stu! —mientras reía lo regaño.

— Es la verdad amor, cuando visualice a Judy como policía no dejaba de pensar en que solamente tendría tiempo para acabar con criminales y que al ser tan… Ruda, ningún conejo se fijaría en ella, aunque supongo que tuvo la fortuna de conocer a Nicholas y por el momento no será una amargada que odia a todos, solo será nuestra hija rara que sale con un zorro —una carcajada por parte de los dos volvió a soltarse, pocas veces tenían tiempo para bromear de aquella forma en casa, rodeados por cientos de conejitos. No era que odiaran a Nick, para nada, creían que era un excelente partido para su hija, pero pensar en la revolución que armo en la familia desde que deseaba ser policía y después por ser novia de un zorro cuando las parejas interespecie eran un mito lejano, les provocaba una risa tremenda recordar que caras habían puesto ellos cuando se enteraron.

Después de un buen momento riendo, la calma volvió en forma de silencio, las ventanas de la camioneta iban abiertas así que lo único que se escuchaba era el viento y las hojas de los árboles contoneándose.

Un ruido extraño llego a oídos de la coneja.

— Stu. ¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó la coneja tocando suavemente el brazo de su esposo.

— ¿Qué cosa cariño? —bajando la velocidad del vehículo el conejo cuestiono, dando a entender que no había escuchado nada.

— Parecía… ¿Un llanto? —de nuevo los agudos oídos de la coneja fueron capaces de escuchar aquel ruido que parecía venir de la nada.

Sin necesidad de escuchar un _"detente"_ por parte de su esposa, lo hizo, su oído no era tan excepcional como el de Bonnie así que prefería no dudar de ella. Apenas el auto se detuvo la coneja bajo de él, caminando entre el frondoso bosque a un lado de la carretera.

— Sé que lo escuche… —susurró para sí misma, aferrada de que lo que había escuchado era real.

De nuevo un muy agudo pero apenas audible sonido llego esta vez las orejas de ambos. La búsqueda del pequeño ser que lloraba con tanta desesperación comenzó, el lugar era amplio y el sonido tendía a rebotar entre los árboles, a parar por momentos o a bajar su intensidad.

Nada, nada, nada… Por más que rodeaban el lugar, no encontraba lo que con tanta desesperación ambos buscaban. Los llantos continuaban y no parecía que nadie hiciera el intento por controlarlos.

Bonnie se detuvo, controlando la desesperación que sentía, se preguntaba si era posible que aquél ser que lloraba con tanta necesidad hubiera sido abandonado. Respiró hondo y una vez que la calma volvió a ella retomó su búsqueda siendo apoyada al cien por ciento por su esposo.

Se separaron por un momento, de aquella forma podrían cubrir más terreno. El bosque por donde ser viera, era exactamente igual, árboles, arbustos, insectos, césped y más árboles, era lo posible de visualizar.

De nuevo todo fue silencio… O al menos así fue hasta que la coneja había pisado una rama que había caído de un árbol y los llantos habían vuelto, en esta ocasión más intensos y cercanos.

— ¡O por dios! —exclamó la coneja llevándose las patas a la boca por sorpresa, se sintió petrificada por lo que sus ojos veían y sin perder más tiempo tomo al pequeño ser que estaba frente a ella, metida entre un frondoso arbusto con espinas y aunque los brazos de Bonnie salieran lastimados sus movimientos fueron tan delicados que el bebé no había sufrido alguna otra lesión.

La madre corrió con cuidado suficiente hasta llegar a la camioneta, acostar al indefenso mamífero en su asiento y buscar con desesperación en la guantera el botiquín de primeros auxilios que siempre obligaba a llevar en la camioneta.

— ¡Stu ven! —gritó con miedo y desesperación, implorando en su mente que su marido la escuchara y volviera rápido.

Frente a ella tenía una pequeña conejita, tan pequeña que tenía el presentimiento de que ni una semana tenía de nacida.

No era enfermera, pero la experiencia cuidando a sus hijos era más que suficiente para darse cuenta de que los signos vitales y la temperatura de la pequeña no eran los correctos. Y el hecho de haber estado dentro de un arbusto con espinas le había causado pequeños cortes en sus orejas y patitas.

— Cariño. ¿Lo encon… —el conejo fue incapaz de terminar su pregunta, pues al acercarse lo suficiente la escena que sus ojos apreciaron lo dejaron mudo.

— ¡Tenemos que llevarla al hospital! —ordenó la coneja tomando con cuidado a la pequeña para poder subir al auto.

Su esposo obedeció y condujo lo más rápido posible. Bonnie por su parte limpió con cuidado las heridas de la bebé y las cubrió con vendas.

Pero las heridas no eran lo que le preocupaban. La pequeña se veía demasiado débil y aunque su temperatura había subido estando en los brazos de la coneja, su respiración y palpitar era apenas perceptible, así como también era posible notarse el hambre que pasaba la pequeña.

Llegaron al hospital, entrando rápidamente por la zona de emergencias, explicando a la recepcionista del área la situación y el hecho de que ellos se harían cargo por cualquier gasto generado, cosa que causo que fueran atendidos con notable velocidad.

Se la habían llevado a cuidados intensivos neonatales. Dejando esperando a ambos conejos en la sala de espera.

Los minutos fueron pasando lenta y tortuosamente para ambos conejos, no era hija de ellos pero el hecho de pensar que la vida de esa pequeña pendía de un hilo hacia trizas sus corazones.

 _"Se pondrá bien"_ Era lo que ambos pensaban en lo que esperaban… Esperar… Era lo único que quedaba…

La policía hizo acto de presencia. Después de todo el hospital se había encargado de llamar a las autoridades correspondientes para llevar a cabo las investigaciones necesarias.

En salas separadas ambos conejos fueron interrogados, parecía una medida algo exagerada, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Después de todo podría tratarse de un secuestro.

Pero no. Ambas versiones de los hechos concordaban y no parecía haber ningún reporte de robo de recién nacida en ninguno de los pueblos a la redonda.

¿La habían tirado en medio de la nada como si fuera basura?

— ¿Qué pasara con ella? —preguntó cabizbaja la coneja mientras hablaba con la trabajadora social encargada del caso.

— Una vez que la den de alta será llevada a la guardería infantil de Zootopia. —explicó con seriedad una llama blanca que vestía bastante presentable. Bonnie sabía bien que esa "guardería infantil" le correspondía mejor el nombre de _"orfanato"_.

Sería otra pequeña más rechazada por su familia.

Sola, triste y no sabiendo lo que era el cariño de un padre…

Los días pasaron, lentos, cansados y monótonos. Por alguna razón, aquella coneja en ningún momento se había apartado del hospital, ni siquiera cuando su esposo la mando a dormir a su casa o sus hijos fueron a relevarla cuidando a la conejita.

Sentía como si esa pequeña fuera… **Su** pequeña.

— Señora Hopps. —llamo una enfermera a la coneja, despertándola de la pequeña siesta que llevaba a cabo en una incómoda silla del hospital.

— ¿O-Ocurre algo? —preguntó de forma casi inmediata y con enorme temor en su rostro.

— Venga conmigo… No acostumbramos a hacer esto, pero… Creemos que servirá. —ambas comenzaron a caminar adentrándose en las áreas del hospital, mientras que la enfermera iba mencionando cosas que Bonnie no lograba entender.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a cuidados neonatales, donde le fue prestado a la coneja tan solo un simple tapa bocas.

Cosa que despertó inquietud en ella, pues si bien no tenía conocimientos en medicina, sabía que el área donde estaba la bebé era delicada y con estrictas indicaciones de salubridad.

— Descuide, no es tan grave la situación de la pequeña, puede pasar… —demostrando mayor bondad la enfermera abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones, habitación donde se encontraba una pequeña bebé con un par de electrodos que revisaban sus signos vitales, así como una pequeña sonda en su pata derecha que le proporcionaba suero.

Una pequeña sonrisa de alegría y melancolía apareció en los labios de la coneja, sonrisa que fue cubierta por el tapabocas.

— Hola pequeña… —susurró la coneja acariciando con extremo cuidado a las mejillas del bebé. Como pudo, la coneja resistió las ganas de llorar.

— ¿Quiere cargarla? —recomendó la enfermera, haciendo que la coneja volteara a verla incrédula y un tanto asustada… Había siempre cargado a sus bebés pero, por alguna razón, se sentía asustada de dañarla.

Pero le fue imposible rehusarse. Su corazón saltaba de ansiedad por sentirla, por sentir que estaba bien y con vida.

Apenas pudo sentir su pequeño cuerpo a un lado suyo, su corazón se derritió de ternura y aún más cuando la bebé había aprensado uno de sus dedos con sus pequeñas patitas.

Tan pequeña, tan indefensa, tan linda, tan sola… ¿Qué madre había sido capaz de abandonarla después de que naciera?

La coneja la miro… Y le fue imposible no enamorarse de ese tan lindo rostro…

El tiempo continuó su transcurso, habiendo pasado 3 semanas, 3 semanas había estado la bebé en el hospital. Hasta que el día de darla de alta había llegado.

Era el momento de despedirse.

— Adiós pequeña… —susurro la coneja observando detrás de una ventanilla al bebé durmiendo.

— Bonnie. ¿Podemos hablar? —pregunto la llama encargada de llevarse a la infante, obteniendo como respuesta un "si" por parte de la mamífera solicitada.

Un par de palabras fueron intercambiadas y después de una enorme sonrisa de emoción la coneja saco el celular que compartía con su esposo y marco el número de su casa, tan solo para avisar la buena noticia.

Noticia y decisión que había sido aceptada sin dudarlo por un segundo por Stu y Bonnie.

 _"Nicolle Hopps"_ Había nacido y lo más importante había llegado a casa, donde jamás volvería a estar en peligro.

Siendo más que aceptada y amada en una enorme familia, donde poco a poco iría creciendo, aprendiendo, riendo y jugando.

Donde sin darse cuenta había conquistado el corazón de todos los que la rodeaban…

Donde sin importar lo difícil que fuera, siempre buscarían lo mejor para ella…

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, me parecia importante que supieran un poco más acerca de como Nicolle había llegado a casa de la familia Hopps así que me dije ¿Por qué no hacer un one shot que complemente?

En fin, directo al grano, esta semana que viene dudo poder subir capitulo de Tropiezos ¿Razón? Semana de examenes en la universidad, así que estare vuelta loca, así que espero que esto complemente un poco la falta del capitulo y tambien quería avisar que en lo que se suponia que era un One shot (Cortando vendas) le hare un par de capitulos más por petición del publico y gusto propio, aun así no se esperen una gran historia pues me enfocare a momentos importantes~

Por cierto, el peluche que ven en la portada es el que siempre carga Nicolle (no soy muy buena dibujando pero fue divertido x3)

Fin de los anuncios, ahora... ¡No cierren aun el fanfic! Si les gusto y desean dejar un comentario se los agradecere mucho, pero solo si quieren (los de este OS serán respondidos en mis respuestas de tropiezos xD)

Ahora, un pequeño extra... Disfruten y gracias por su atención~

* * *

— Nicolle, no tengas miedo, él es tú tío Nick. —contaba una coneja a quien su nombre correspondía como Judy, quien intentaba calmar a su hermanita de 6 meses que lloraba cada vez que veía a cierto zorro— Parece malo y que asusta, pero es bueno, nunca te hará daño. —explicó la coneja con ternura acariciando la cabeza de su compañero.

La pequeña conejita tan solo se quedaría observando por unos segundos a su hermana mayor, antes de que volviera a "morder" una mordedera en forma de zanahoria, la cual parecía disfrutar notablemente.

Nicolle aún no era capaz de sentarte por sí misma durante mucho tiempo, así que se encontraba sentada en una pequeña sillita para bebes hecha de goma al ras del piso.

Nick pudo observar un pequeño peluche de conejo tirado en el piso, detrás de la silla de la pequeña, objeto que no dudo en recoger siendo cuidadoso de no asustar a la bebé. Cosa imposible, pues acercarse de aquella forma la había aterrado y ocasionado que volviera a llorar.

— Hola pequeña Zanahorias. —saludo él zorro por 5ta vez, esta vez sosteniendo al pequeño peluche entre sus patas y sonriendo levemente para no asustar más a la pequeña, quien detendría su llanto inmediatamente y voltearía a ver con sus hermosos ojos ámbar al zorro, dejándolo sin poder decir palabras alguna, por alguna razón esa niña lo hacía sentirse avergonzado.

Después de unos incomodos instantes del zorro siendo observado por esos enormes ojos, una dulce y linda risa por parte del bebé rompió el silencio, la cual volvería a balbucear un par de cosas como si estuviera hablando muy entretenida al zorro.

— Pelusa, tradúceme el idioma de Pelusita. —susurro Nick a su novia, mientras que la bebé no dejaba de balbucear.

— Dice que eres un zorro bobo y que no la llames Pelusita, porque si no cuando tengas que cambiarle su lindo pañalito te mojara en cuanto la levantes. —contó la coneja sonriente abrazando a su novio y dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

— Que cruel eres Pelusita… —susurró Nick acercándose a la pequeña y acariciando su cabecita, quien al sentir la pata de Nick en su cabeza volvería a balbucear, entendiéndose para los oídos de Nick algo como que decía "Tío Nick" aunque claro, dicho de una forma poco comprensible.

— Veo que tardaste en ganarte su corazón 5 segundos. —contó la coneja sentándose en el sofá que quedaba a un lado de Nicolle— Eres un zorro muy coqueto Nick…

— ¿Celosa? —Susurró el zorro mirando fijamente a la pequeña conejita que parecía querer jugar con él— ¿Estas celosa de esta pequeña Zanahorias? Que poco confiada eres Pelusa… —continúo hablando, percatándose que la niña deseaba que Nick la cargara.

—Sabes bien que no estoy celosa, zorro tonto. —Judy, simplemente rio y pudo observar como el zorro intentaba tomar en brazos a la pequeña sin saber bien la forma de cargarla— Deja te ayudo… —continuo hablando la coneja levantándose del sillón para ir y ayudar a Nick. Quien al momento de tener a Nicolle entre brazos sintió pánico, pánico de lastimarla… Cosa que fingió no sentir, mostrándose seguro con la pequeña.

La pequeña coneja balbuceando aun, comenzó a jalar el pelaje del zorro quien adolorido comenzó a quejarse, mientras que su amada novia reía al verlo sufrir las malas costumbres que tenían los bebés.


End file.
